Rescue Me
by AnnaTW
Summary: A prank call, Iron Man and a naked Pepper.


**Don't know where all these fics are coming from - two in one day, what's that about?**

"Tony you can't just do that!"

Pepper was pissed at Tony. Once again, he had mucked up. His heart was in the right place, Pepper knew that, but he did it all wrong. He was too impulsive and sometimes it had consequences. Sometimes his actions affected other people and Pepper was his latest victim.

"Can't do what?" Tony asked innocently. "Save your life?"

Pepper rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand and mumbled to herself "God you're so difficult sometimes."

"Well alright, next time you're in danger i'll just let the guy kill you shall I?" Tony said sarcastically.

"Tony it was a stupid kid wrapped up in tin foil goofing off. I was _not_ in danger!"

Tonight had been a long night for Pepper already, this wasn't helping. Tony had been stubborn as per usual and refused to go to his meetings. Then he decided to go and 'harmlessly' try out Iron Man's new flight stabilizers. It didn't end so well and Pepper had to clean him up and tried to persuade him to go to bed, but he felt it'd do him better to stay in the workshop instead.

Pepper gave up on him eventually and at eleven o'clock went home with the full intention to have a long hot shower and bury herself in her duvet. But the people of Malibu had another thing planned for her.

Some kid had bet his mates that he could take on Tony Stark. _What an idiot, why would he think that?_ Anyway he rang Tony and threatened to get Pepper. He said he would slowly and painfully get information from her that would be vital to the company. At the mention of Pepper being in danger Tony suited up and flew to Pepper's house. He landed with a bang, literally, into the back wall of Pepper's house.

Thankfully he didn't make a hole or anything, but there was definite damage. Pepper had an Iron Man size dent in the side of her wall with the foundations slowly caving in. Tony shook himself and yelled for Pepper with no answer. He thought he was too late before he ran upstairs. He swung the bathroom door open and there was a very wet, very naked Pepper Potts stepping out of the shower.

She screamed, he smirked, she screamed again, he ran out.

Tony let her have some privacy and ran back downstairs and out the front door to deal with whoever this clown was that was threatening his PA. And there he found a group of teenage kids on their skateboards. One was wrapped from head to toe in tin foil with only his face showing. He looked like he'd just crapped his pants.

In the end Tony rang the police to check the boy out and give him a proper telling off. Then he rang a building company and offered them a ridiculous amount of money to go and fix Pepper's wall before the whole side collapsed that night. Within an hour there was scaffolding up, a team of builders, the group of boys, three policemen and one detective all in Pepper's house.

Tony felt smug that he had sorted out the problem efficiently and put his suit, which was now back in suitcase form, in Pepper's closet to keep it safe. He then took a deep breath and straightened out his t-shirt and jeans before heading upstairs to face the wrath of Pepper.

He entered her bedroom to see her sitting on the edge of the bed wrapped in only a towel with a policeman standing in front of her. She glared at him from the doorway before going back to talk to the officer. Within five minutes the policeman walked back out of the room and headed downstairs and go Tony entered.

There, the argument began.

"How was I supposed to know it was just a kid playing about?"

"You need to stop acting on a whim Tony, you could end up really hurting someone." Pepper's voice was calmer and she stood in front of Tony now. Her hand wrapped tightly round the towel to keep it from dropping. Tony had seen her naked, her blush couldn't get any deeper.

"Or someone could really end up hurting you. I was just looking out for you."

"Well thank-you for the thought Tony, but _think_ next time. I need some warning next time, you caught me naked for god sake." Pepper buried her face in her hands. She was mortified to think Tony had seen her in nude. She shouldn't be considering how many times she had seen him bare, but she couldn't stop the funny feeling inside of her when she thought of Tony's eyes running along her body.

Tony tried to conceal his laugh, "And that's a bad thing because?"

Pepper punched his chest, "Shut up Tony. You seriously need to re-think your strategy. I have no idea how you manage to survive your Iron Man missions when you think so quickly like that."

"Wow, thanks for the support." Tony deadpanned.

"And again, shut up. I know you mean good Tony, but you need to think about what you're doing before you do it. I could not be more embarrassed right now that you just caught me in the shower. But it was _just _a kid so next time run it by the authorities or at least let Jarvis check it out first. Please."

Tony rolled his eyes and huffed, "Fine whatever. But if it's a real threat next time don't come crying to me because I didn't catch you in the shower to save you from a big scary man."

Pepper laughed and nodded her head "Okay I won't blame you."

They both laughed again.

Once their laughing died down they stood in silence. Droplets of water still ran off of the end of Pepper's hair and dropped onto her shoulders. They ran across her collarbone and ended dropping down her cleavage behind the towel. Tony watched them drip and took a deep breath. His eyes then snapped up to look into Pepper's eyes. She was staring at his lips.

Tony cleared his throat, "Right, i'm going to go and see how your wall is coming along. I'll deal with the builders and that kid and you just," he trailed off and watched another droplet run down the side of her face "you just, relax."

Pepper nodded. She leant in and briefly placed her lips softly against Tony's.

"Really though, thank-you Tony." Pepper said breathlessly.

A faint smile graced Tony's face, "You're welcome Pepper."

* * *

It was now two in the morning. The groups of lads had got a proper slap on the hands from the police and the detective talked them down. They looked terrified at the penalties he listed out they could get if they tried any trick like that again.

Pepper had handed out teas and coffees to the building crew. She gave Tony a playful smirk before saying she was going back upstairs to finish up. Tony furrowed his eyebrows at her in confusion at her flirting, but was snapped out of it when the builders started whistling and winking at him. One of them patted him on the back before congratulating him on catching such a stunner.

"Thanks a lot for sorting this all out tonight Jack," Tony shook the builders' hand "You got my payment right?"

"Sure have Mr. Stark, thanks for everything." Jack pulled his hand back and turned to walk out down the small path that led out of Pepper's house and back onto the public pavement. He turned round and winked at Tony "Oh and, have fun tonight."

Tony chuckled and gave them one last wave before closing the door. He stood awkwardly in the hallway not knowing where to go or what to do. He called for Pepper and after ten seconds heard her footsteps thunder down the stairs and round the corner to her. Tony smiled at her.

"Well that's all taken care of now," he indicated to the wall with his thumb, "Wasn't too much bother thankfully and they even painted a new coat over to cover up the damage some more."

Pepper arched her neck to see the wall and nodded her head. She turned to see Tony dig his hands in his pockets.

"So I guess i'll be heading off." Tony gestured to the front door.

Pepper nodded again and started to walk towards Tony. She stood in front of him. "Thanks for sorting it all out for me, saved me a lot of stress."

"No problem, i'm the one that caused it right?"

She agreed "True."

Tony took initiative this time and cut her off, he leant down to plant his mouth on hers. There was actually some movement this time and their lips opened to each others. Pepper could taste her favourite brand of coffee on Tony's tongue, from the freshly made cup he had shared when he was with the builders.

"I'll see you tomorrow then,"

Tony watched her lick her lips and sniffed. He knew he had to do the whole him and Pepper thing right and so decided to pull himself away. He was going to take her out on at _least_ a date before they got to the good stuff. She deserved a proper take out. So using all his self control Tony kissed her cheek once more before straightening out and stepping out the doorway.

"Thanks for rescuing me Iron Man."

**Written in under an hour, boo-ya. AnnaTW (:**


End file.
